


They all died in Sokovia.

by candream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda tries to forget.</p><p>[Prompt: Memories]</p>
            </blockquote>





	They all died in Sokovia.

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd, translated into English
> 
> WARNINGS: Spoilers for "Avengers: Age of Ultron", very dark and depressing

There was only one thing that Wanda really wished for: Every beautiful memory of her family forever memorized.

But since Sokovia everything was different. Pietro wasn't here anymore to help her fighting this long lost battle.

All those awful memories banished from her mind many years ago came back all the more. No matter how hard she tried to hold on to all those beautiful memories that she shared with her family.

They were long gone now. In almost the same manner like "the second half of her soul" once called Pietro. They all died in Sokovia many years ago...


End file.
